Electrical circuits may be embedded in composite structures for various purposes. Examples of such electrical circuits may include resistive heater circuits for ice-inhibition, active electrical polarizers or filters, sensor circuits for in situ structural inspection and diagnostics, conformal antennae, lightning and/or static EMF protection or diversion, as well as numerous other applications. Embedding electrical circuits within composite structures may provide protection for the electrical circuit while enhancing the utility of the composite structure with which it is integrally formed.